


The Ever After

by MagicQuill42



Series: CinderPat Universe [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, M/M, Magic, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Swan Lake - Freeform, True Love, a fairy's mistake, all the curses that come from magic, and get cured by true love, princess and the pea, qpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: A glimpse into the future I will never write. The future of the kingdom of Sol and the children of the royal family.





	1. Introductions

Sloane and Elliot are Royality children. Elliot is older, and the Crown Heir, future Monarch. Doesn’t stop them from being as sarcastic as their uncle and their godparent (Joan), and often finds Sloane’s pushy nature and unending optimism a bit exhausting. They love their little bro tho. 

Nate (oldest of the four cousins) is the Remas son. A sleepy and lazy boy. Very good at pulling his cousins away from whatever they’re supposed to be doing and dragging them along for whatever catches his fancy at that moment.

Kai is the Analogical son and the shortest of the cousin crew, despite Sloane being the youngest. A bit abrasive & can cuss you out in English Solish AND Sign Language. Wants to be active but he can’t so he either settles for heckling the others on the sidelines or Nate gives him a piggyback to wherever they’re going. 

Are they adopted? yes. Do I have plans to address it beyond that? Nope.  
(feel free to send asks about it tho, faking it tends to give me ideas)


	2. Sleeping Cutie

Nate and Prince Winston have been friends basically their whole lives.

Winston is a Fancy Boy & Nate is the only one who sees past that cold and aloof exterior to the sweetness underneath.

Later, it comes out that Winston was cursed as a baby.

He’s really terrified that the spell means he’ll be asleep for centuries and wake to everyone he loved being dead. 

And of having to marry someone he’d never met just because they somehow broke the spell.

And possibly of marrying anyone at all…

Or maybe just the implied romance of it.

Nate vows to never let that happen.

So

When his entire kingdom falls asleep and is encased in tall walls of briar and thorn

Nate doesn’t hesitate to hop on his horse with his Uncle’s best sword and hack his way in.

He marches himself right into Winston’s bedchambers and almost cries at his deathly-still figure.

He sits next to his best friend’s prone body and places a gentle kiss to his forehead, not sure how to break the spell but determined not to leave until he figures it out.

As many of you may have figured out: THAT breaks the spell!

Winston throws his arms around Nate’s neck with a sob as the magic spreads and wakes up the kingdom.

He’d been so scared of this for so long 

and he’s so so grateful it’s Nate and not some stranger.

Nate won’t force a romance on him.

They can just be buds for eternity. 

And Nate is totally cool with that.


	3. A Fairy's Mistake

Elliot regularly travels to the nearest village to get ideas of what would improve every day life

On one such visit they run into a man named Gavin running a jewelry shop.

The jewels used are HUGE and really high quality. 

Elliot questions where he gets them and Gavin shrugs.

“Just my luck I guess.” As he says this, an iolite, an agate , and a sapphire tumble from his lips.

“What the heckity heck, five abs and one peck??”

“Pardon???” a large garnet joins the others

“Sorry it’s just something my papa taught me. WHAT THE F///?!?!”

So it turns out Gavin and his brother were blessed/cursed as kids, though they aren’t really sure who got the blessing and who got the curse.

Whenever he talks, jewels come out of his mouth. But if he uses it too much he gets such a sore throat that he comes down with a fever and people only ever value him for the gems.

His twin brother, however, has snakes and bugs come out of his mouth, which drives people away. But the snakes and bugs do what he asks and are useful for defense. As well as making him a tidy sum in a bug and snake racing track.

It’s… not great. Especially since, other than writing, they don’t really have another way to communicate. 

Elliot asks if they ever thought of sign language

Which Gavin has NEVER heard of before. 

Elliot agrees to give them both lessons!

And over time Elliot and Gavin slowly fall in love.

Gavin is a little worried that Elliot is only pretending because they want the gemstones (which has happened before)

Elliot rushes to tell him that that isn’t the case! They’re the heir to the throne they don’t need-… oops

“…Well I gotta tell you, this isn’t exactly a deal breaker.”


	4. The Swan Prince

Sloane is out hunting & comes across a beautiful black swan.

The swan (Corbin) is actually a prince, being held captive by an evil sorcerer (Magenta).

The spell can only be broken by a public and honest deceleration of love.

Corbin agrees to help with

dates to make it honest

and a ball to make it public.

Ofc Magenta can’t let that happen because then he can’t marry Corbin and get his kingdom.

So he sends a copy (ayyy) in Corbin’s place

Muhahhahhaha

Except the deceleration works anyway because Sloane very specifically uses Corbin’s name and I never understood why that didn’t work in the first place so sue me I’m changing it.

Thomas: I mean I fell in love with a frog so a swan isn’t the weirdest thing to happen in this family.

They agree to date for a while longer before any marriage. 

Plus Corbin has to go home and let his family know he’s okay lol


	5. The Duke and the Pea

A knight recruits Kai to partake in a Prince Test for the hand of Princess Lauren.

Kai is a duke but this doesn’t seem like Elliot or Sloane’s… thing and the knight won’t really take no for an answer.

Plus if it’s a Prince Test then he’s sure to fail, right?

So he checks in with his dads and heads off.

Only… 

Princess Lauren is actually REALLY pretty.

And sharp as a whip. Not the type to take any guff.

They have several silent conversations via ASL and she figures out that he’s the King of Sol’s nephew, not his son.

She doesn’t mind tho.

In fact… they’ve kind of started to fall for one another.

…

Ah s///

Now he has to win this thing for her, doesn’t he?

Luckily the palace servants are on Lauren’s side

which means their on Kai’s side. >:3c

Luckily the test isn’t horseback riding or sportsmanship or anything that requires Kai to be incredibly athletic.

Instead it’s to sleep on twenty mattresses. 

Kai: ????

Is it a balance thing? Who knows. But sleeping is something he can do so whatevs.

Except

For the life of him

Kai cannot fall asleep!! 

It’s like someone stuck a rock under his back instead of the twenty feather mattresses! :( 

Which causes a bunch of swirling thoughts about how someone else will sleep well and win Lauren and she’ll be unhappy and ugggggghhhh 

It’s just not a fun night at all.

The dark circles under his eyes the next morning rival his dad’s and it’s easy to tell at a glance which princes are well rested and which “prince” didn’t so much as shut his eyes.

Which Lauren is happy about because Kai!! That means you won!

The test was wether or not they could feel a pea under all that and Kai was the only one who felt anything wrong!

 

Only there was the tiniest bit of cheating because between the second and third mattresses the servants really did put a rock. Small enough not to get spotted but big enough for   
Kai to feel. 

But!! That means that Prince Kai of Sol has officially won the hand of Princess Lauren!

Oh but Sol is so far off! Where will they rule? :<

“Haha aBOUT THAT-!”


End file.
